The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. For example, the invention is preferably used for a semiconductor device having a resin-molded semiconductor chip.
A semiconductor chip is coupled to an external terminal on a motherboard or the like, and is then resin-molded for protection. Such a resin coating prevents entering of water, and thus prevents properties of the semiconductor chip from being deteriorated.
However, when semiconductor elements integrated in the semiconductor chip are allowed to operate, each semiconductor element generates heat due to operating current or the like. Hence, the semiconductor device covered with resin is low in radiation, and is easily increased in temperature.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-284103 discloses a semiconductor device using a molding resin containing spherical aluminum-nitride insulator particles having the same diameter.
Japanese Patent No. 5641484 discloses the following method as a method of forming a graphene thin film. (1) Graphite such as HOPG is mechanically separated by a scotch-tape or the like to form a graphene thin film, (2) a graphene thin film is formed through thermal decomposition of SiC, and (3) a graphene thin film is formed through a carbonization reaction on a transition metal film by a chemical vapor deposition process. Japanese Patent No. 5641484 further discloses the following technique: A substrate including a single-crystal substrate, on which an epitaxial metal film is formed, is provided, and a carbon material is brought into contact with a surface of the epitaxial metal film, and thus a graphene thin film is grown.